1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to panels which can be used as a lower section of an air supported structure, structures constructed with such panels, and methods for constructing such structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air supported structures are becoming increasingly common as they can allow for construction of buildings, particularly those requiring a large, clear span of space, at a significantly reduced cost and in a fraction of the installation time. Such buildings need not be temporary and recent improvements in their design and construction have made them capable of operating year round, in a multitude of environments and over extended periods of time which are comparable to conventional construction techniques for brick and mortar or glass and steel buildings.
Previously, an air supported structure has been a structure that essentially only uses a large sheet or membrane as its building material. This material is anchored to the ground and, in its simplest form, is filled with air. The air which is provided to the structure provides it with a positive pressure which is sufficient to result in the structure essentially inflating relative to the ground and therefore providing an enclosed area inside the bubble or dome that is enclosed by the membrane. So long as the air pressure is maintained, the structure will remain upright and can be used in the same way as any other structure. Air supported structures, because they can provide for vast expanses of enclosed space without need for roof support columns or pillars, can provide for particularly useful enclosed areas for buildings which require a large, open expanse such as warehouses, covers for athletic fields, classrooms, auditoriums, schools, gymnasiums and similar structures. Further, by its very nature, the structure of an air structure is often more sturdy than a conventional building of similar size.
Air supported structures, however, can also have downsides. While the structure can include a number of more rigidly designed components to provide for doors, garages, air locks and other components which more conventional structures include, the structure is still necessarily that of a large, inflated membrane. This results in a particular appearance and vulnerability from the exterior which is often undesirable. Further, the structure can be vulnerable to vandalism, breach of the interior through the exterior, breach of the exterior from the interior, or other breach from the exterior or interior from those who may penetrate, cut or otherwise breach the structure seeking to gain access, deface, penetrate or simply cause damage, either accidentally or intentionally. This will generally not result in major damage or collapse of the structure, but can lead to an undesirable appearance, a breach of safety of the structure, or another breach of the space exterior or interior to the structure. Further, many potential consumers, users or others with an interest in the appearance, safety, installation or use of an air supported structure see the potential for vandalism, fire, accident or other destructive occurrences as a likely cause of the building's damage, destruction or collapse. While this is usually only a remote possibility, it can lead to selection of more conventional metal, brick and mortar, glass and steel or other structures instead of air structures due to considerations of safety, protection, appearance, aesthetics, function or in general the impression.